I love him?
by Undefined12
Summary: this is just a one-shot about Annabeth and her love for Percy.


_**AN:**__** This is my second story and i am open to constructive critism just please don't be to mean about it. Thanks!**_

I don't know why everyone is saying i love him, i don't. i just have very loving feelings for him in a way i would never feel to my bestfriend if it was a girl, that's all. Nothing else. but somewhere in the back of my mind it's telling me that _that is love._ but i refuse to believe it because he doesnt feel the same way i and i know that because he only sees me as a friend and that's all. So what if when one of us is upset I sit on his lap and he holds me, that just calms us both down. And we kissed once and it felt like a thousands bolts of electricity went through my spine, but i just assumed that happened when you kissed anyone. your probably wondering why we kissed, well it wasn't really a kiss.

_Flashback_

_I was sleeping and i felt someone shaking me, i just ignored it and rolled over. what i didn't know is that i was already at the edge of the bed and i rolled off. I snapped my eyes open immediatly and saw Percy on the ground laugh hysterically at me! I was already grumpy now and him laughing didn't help._

_"shut up seaweed brain! Why do you always have to make my mornings so miserable!" I muttered while getting up. He just laughed harder and made me more mad cause he ignored me. "I'm serious Percy, shut up your giving me a headache!" i yelled._

_"*laugh* you should *laugh* have *laugh* seen your face! *laugh*" ugh! i so want to beat him up right now!... wait a minute that gives me an idea, we always wrestle so what's so different if i actually mean it this time? so i go over and straddle him which he doesn't seem to notice and i pin him to the ground. That get's his attention. He stopped laughing and looked serious now and said, "so you think you can beat me wise girl?" "why yes, yes i do." i said and he flipped us over and our lips met. he blushed and so did i but he still had to go through with the wrestling and said, "pinned ya' "_

_End of flashback_

so yeah, you can't really count that as a kiss, but i do. Percy is coming over in a few minutes and he said he had to tell me something super important. i haven't hung out with him much or even talked to him recently because of his stupid _friend _Rachel Dare. i don't like her so everytime me and percy and supposed to do something he asks if she can come so i come up with something to do to avoid watching her flirt with the love of my life. Ok, yes i admitted it! I LOVE PERCY JACKSON. Now that that is out in the clear, i would like to get back onto subject about why i hate Rachel, she always is batting her eyelashes at him and her clothes practicly scream slut. She only wears things like that to get Percy's attention and i hope that he doesn't notice cause he deffinetly isn't the smartest out there when it comes to girls and subtle or not so subtle hints he doesn't get them. Because i have tried plenty, or maybe he just doesn't like me. that's probably it.

_knock knock knock_

the person i have been thinking about is here, now. great. "hey Percy" i mutter shyly since it has been atleast a month since i last saw him. "hey wisegirl?" he exclaims and hugs me. wow i love how he fits perfectly with me, i just wish he would love me like i love him. "I need to tell you something and i don't know how your going to respond and i really hope this doesn't screw up our friendship." he says all in one breath. Oh joy, there's a chance we won't be friends anymore. just what i need. "Percy, if it's about you and rachel just say it. "

"It's not i.. I love you, i have always loved you, i will never leave you unless you want me too. and i relaized that it's been you i have loved all this time since i haven't seen you. you have been the only person on my mind for the six years that i have known you and i never ever want to let you go. i understand if you don't feel the sa-" i cut him off before he could finish that last sentence

"Percy! i love you too! I have always loved you too!" and i kissed him with all the longing and passion and love i could find and he returned it with just as much or more than me!


End file.
